onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Balboa
Balboa (バルボーア, Barubōa) is a New World pirate originally from Fishman Island and the shipwright and helmsman of the Spider Pirates. Appearance Balboa is a boxer crab fishman, and as such is small (at least by fishman standards). Like Rackham, he has eight arms and two legs. Also like Rackham, he only has six hands, as his top set of arms have sharp claws on the ends instead of hands. Two of his fists are covered in toxic sea anemone, two have weighted boxing gloves on them, and the last two have very sharp neko-te on them. He usually goes shirtless. His skin has thick, alternating red and light grey stripes, and he has a tattoo of the Spider Pirates' Jolly Roger on his side. Balboa is also bald, as he shaves his head on a regular basis. Personality Like many fishmen, Balboa hates humans because of their treatment of Fisher Tiger. He also seems to believe that all of his problems can be solved the same way: with his fists. He comes off as rather hot headed due to his opinions on these matters, and is always the first into battle along with Jacquotte. Balboa hates it when the Spider Pirates' ship, the Kaempferi, gets damaged in any way, as he considers the Kaempferi his own personal masterpiece in ship design. When the ship was stolen by Blackbeard, he was enraged. Relationships Crew Like the rest of the crew, he holds great respect for Rackham and other powerful fishmen. Balboa often trains with Jacquotte and Carikyo during the crew's down time. He and Carikyo have a one-sided rivalry about whose style of Fishman Karate is better. Enemies Balboa developed a strong hatred for the Blackbeard Pirates after the Spiders' encounter with them, as Blackbeard took Balboa's greatest treasure, the Kaempferi. Abilities As a fishman, Balboa's strength his more than ten times that of a normal human, although probably more considering he is considered strong even among fishmen. Fishman Karate Balboa created his own variation of Fishman Karate called "Fishman Boxing". Utilizing his eight arms, he developed a version of Fishman Karate that doesn't involve use of the legs in the slightest. The style isn't meant to kill, only to render the opponent unconscious, hence Balboa's epithet. It's mostly based on the Boxer-puncher style of boxing, which is close range fighting with emphasis on technique and power. Construction and Engineering Expertise Balboa is the one who made the Kaempferi as powerful as it was, and the Kaempferi was a damn fine ship under the Spiders. Balboa was the one who designed the ship's cannons, which were also incredibly powerful. During the Spiders' many rampages, Balboa always lets the crew know where to hit a building to make it fall faster. History Not much is known about Balboa's past except that he was born on Fishman Island, was rejected from the Fishman Karate dojo, and was with Carikyo, Line, and Jacquotte when they joined up with Rackham. Meeting Blackbeard Upon entering the New World, the Spider Pirates had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with the Blackbeard Pirates, who attacked them in the hopes of gaining the Spider Pirates' ship to give to their new member, the supersized giant San Juan Wolf. Blackbeard was initially friendly, offering to form an alliance with the Spider Pirates. Carikyo reminded Rackham that due to the death of Whitebeard, Blackbeard was now a Yonkou, and becoming allies with him would be in the best interest of the crew, even if he was a human. Of course, Blackbeard didn't want to be allied with any weaklings, and even if Rackham and his small crew had impressive bounties, he wanted to put them to a test. He made the Spider Pirates fight San Juan Wolf at the nearby Vulcajani Island. As the Blackbeard Pirates relaxed on their raft, the Spider Pirates and Wolf went toe to toe in the biggest (no pun intended) battle of the Spiders' lives. It took the strength of the entire crew to block a single punch from the behemoth. In the end, even a gigantic giant like Wolf succumbed to the great amount of poison used by the crew, and he passed out. After some applause from Blackbeard, he attacked the Spiders, never even thinking about making good on his promise. The ensuing battle between Balboa and Jesus Burgess can only be correctly described as a curb stomp battle. Balboa threw many, many punches at Burgess, all of which connected and either stung him with anemone or slashed him, but Burgess seemed completely unfazed. With a single punch from Burgess, it was over. The rest of the Spider Pirates were just as easily defeated as well, and their ship was stolen by the Blackbeards while the Spiders lay unconscious. Major Battles *Spider Pirates vs. San Juan Wolf *Balboa vs. Burgess Category:Fishmen Category:Pirates Category:Shipwrights Category:Helmsman Category:Martial Artists